


Never!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Don't even think about it.





	Never!

Our story begins in The Owlery at Hogwarts, Pigwidgeon is talking to Hedwig about how he saved her.

Pigwidgeon smirked. "I totally saved your life."

Hedwig sighed. "Will you ever let me forget that, Pig?"

Pigwidgeon declared, "Never!"

Hedwig promised, "Next time, I'll save you."

Pigwidgeon smiled. "Uh huh, if you say so."

Hedwig beamed, "That's a promise."


End file.
